Bicycles are typically ridden to a location and left by a rider. The bicycles are typically locked to a stationary objects such a bike racks, poles, trees, benches, etc. to prevent theft.
There are several problems associated bicycles locks. One problem is that the lock has to be purchased separately from the bicycle. Another problem is that a rider of a bicycle has to remember to carry the bicycle lock with them. Another problem is that many bicycle locks are heavy and cumbersome to carry around. Another problem is that a “one-size fits all” bike lock does not work for certain types of bicycle. Another problem is that many locks are subject to destruction with tools such as bolt cutters, torches, etc. allowing a bicycle to be stolen when the lock is destroyed.
There have been attempts to solve some of the problems associated with bicycle locks. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,914 that issued to Dennen discloses “A hinged cord locking device is adapted to be clamped onto the support bar of an article to be locked such as one of the frame bars of a bicycle. The cord may be withdrawn from a spring retractable reel, wrapped around a stationary object and the locking bolt on free end of the cord locked in a locking channel in the hinged body portion of the device to thereby affix the article to the object. The hinged body portions rotatably support the two piece cable reel which is positively interlocked with the body portions to prevent removal thereof from the support bar. The locking channel is defined by the two body portions such that insertion of the locking bolt into the channel locks the cord to the body portions, the hinged body portions together and the cable reel to the body portions. When so locked, the locking device cannot be removed by opening or sliding axially off a support bar.”
U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,916 that issued to Pender discloses “A key operated locking unit is permanently attached to a bicycle frame member. A flexible tether has one end permanently secured to the bicycle locking unit and has a plug-in lock element on its free end adapted to enter a receiver on the locking unit after first being looped around a stationary anchoring member and around part of the bicycle frame. Locking of the bicycle becomes essentially a one hand operation in the shortest possible time.”
U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,577 that issued to Horlacher discloses “An automatic anti-theft device or lock is secured to a support of a portable apparatus to secure the apparatus against theft. The lock has two mating halves secured together to form a shatter-proof casing. One casing half includes a hollow spindle integral with the inside wall of the casing half, a retractile reel mounted on the spindle with a cable secured at one end thereto and wrapped around the reel. The second free end of the cable extends through one wall of the casing. The second casing half mounts a lock mechanism having a rotatable lock member which extends into the spindle when the casing halves are joined. The free end of the cable includes a lock cylinder which aligns with the rotatable lock member when it is inserted into the first casing half, and is secured by the rotatable lock member. The first casing member includes a slidable latch which is spring-biased to a first position to engage and latch the reel against rotation. The latch may be moved against the spring bias when the free end of the cable is not engaged in the casing to allow the reel to move and the cable to be extended or retracted. When the cable is at the desired extended position, the latch is released to secure the reel and the lock cylinder is inserted into the casing which prevents the latch from being moved from the first position. The cable is secured around some immovable object before it is inserted into the casing.”
U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,024 that issued to Timmons discloses “This disclosure encompasses a cable lock which is particularly suited for securing a bicycle. The lock employs a continuous cable which is wound around a cylinder which is contained in a housing. One end of the cable enters the side wall of the cylinder and exits through an open end. The other end passes out through a hole in the housing. A spring, wound around another portion of the cylinder, maintains a spring load on the cable. Thus, retraction of the cable is possible upon extension and release thereof. The ends of the cable are fashioned into loops which are of a size to maintain it outside of the housing. In the locked condition, the loops are secured by a padlock. A mounting bracket as well as a flange with an opening for storing a padlock is also provided.”
U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,882 that issued to Arrendondo discloses “A locking apparatus suitable for securing a bicycle and which can be mounted on a bicycle frame. The apparatus includes a housing containing a pair of axially aligned independently rotatable cable storage reels. Retractable cables are fixed at one end to each reel and exit the housing through apertures in the external wall. Each cable can be separately dispensed through its respective aperture and can be of sufficiently length to secure the bicycle to a stationary object or to be threaded through the frame, the spokes of the wheel, and around a post or other permanently affixed object, with the two free ends of the cable being fastenable to each other by a combination lock, padlock, or other locking means.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,681 that issued to Jack discloses “A bicycle and bicycle elements theft alarm apparatus which can be attached to a bicycle assembly to activate an alarm member on unauthorized movement, theft of elements of the object, and entire theft of the object. The bicycle theft alarm apparatus includes a housing assembly having an alarm assembly and a control circuit assembly mounted therein. The alarm assembly includes 1) an actuator key pad assembly operable with a secret code for operation thereof; 2) a wheel release actuator member to indicate unauthorized removal of a bicycle support wheel assembly; 3) a seat release actuator member to indicate unauthorized removal of a bicycle support seat assembly; 4) a cable motion detector assembly operable to detect unauthorized detachment from an immovable object used as an anchor member; and 5) a motion detector assembly operable to detect unauthorized vertical or lateral movement of the bicycle assembly.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,727 that issued to White discloses “A lock for a bicycle or the like comprises a first fixed casing member which is adapted to be secured to the frame member of a bicycle or the like and a second casing member which is movable relative to the first casing member. The first casing member is cup-shaped and is provided with frame mounting means on the outer surface of the cup wall. A raised boss extends from the base of the cup-shaped member. The second casing member is adapted to fit into the first casing member and to engage with the boss in such a manner that the second member is rotatable with respect to the first member. One end of a wire or cable is secured to the second casing member and the wire or cable is wound around the periphery of the second member. The other end of the wire or cable extends through a slot in the side wall of the first casing member. A lock is provided with which the other end of the wire or cable is engageable and a coil spring is arranged to act on the second casing member, to cause it to rotate with inspect to the first casing member to draw the wire or cable into the first casing member by being wound around the periphery of the second member as the latter is rotated by the coil spring. Visual and audible alarm means are desirably provided which are arranged to be activated if the wire or cable is pulled or cut.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,435 that issued to Hodson discloses “A bicycle locking mechanism is provided including a tubular member which may form part of a bicycle frame, such as the tubular seat post, for example, and an elongated, collapsible, securing element for securing the bicycle frame to an object such as a post or bicycle rack. The elongated, collapsible, securing element has first and second ends and is collapsed in size to a length which is no greater than the length of the tubular member. The securing element fits substantially within the tubular member, when not in use, and is of sufficient length when withdrawn from the tubular member to wrap around an object for securing the bicycle frame thereto. A hinge pin assembly is provided for attaching the first end of the securing element to the tubular member. The securing element may be an elongated, interconnected, linkage assembly or it may consist of a flexible cable.”
U.S. Pat. No. 8,065,895 that issued to Andersen discloses “A bicycle lock device for public use is disclosed. The device is comprised of an enclosure, a retractable reel with a retractable cable, a lock/unlock device having a first member attached to the cable free end, and a second member secured in the enclosure, and a lock control device. The user accesses the device by inserting a payment such as a coin or credit card in a user interface of the device. If the payment is accepted, the user then enters a user-specified key code in a keypad on the lock control device. The lock control device unlocks the lock/unlock device. The retractable cable may then be extended. The user weaves the cable through the bicycle components and then enters the cable free end into the lock/unlock device, thereby locking the lock/unlock device and securing the bicycle. When the user later enters the key-code, the device unlocks the cable.”
U.S. Published Application No. 20100200630 published by Yu discloses “An adapting apparatus for mounting an accessory equipment on a bicycle is disclosed. The adapting apparatus comprises: a base having a mounting mechanism, a securing mechanism and a lock; an adaptor detachably mounted to the mounting mechanism of the base, the adaptor having an adapting mechanism for connecting to an accessory equipment; and a securing member detachably connected to the base through the securing mechanism and fastened to a portion of a bicycle; wherein, the lock, the mounting mechanism and the adaptor being configured such that the adaptor can be detached from the mounting mechanism only when the lock is unlocked.”
U.S. Published Application No. 20110012729 published by Hess discloses “A portable alarm device includes a portable enclosure, a wireless communication system disposed in the portable enclosure and configured to receive a signal from a monitoring device. The device further includes a processor in communication with the wireless communication system and wherein the processor is configured to initiate an alert when the signal indicates that the portable enclosure is beyond a pre-determined distance from the monitoring device.”
However, none of these solutions solves all the problems associated with bicycle locks. Thus, it would be desirable to solve some of the problems associated with bicycle locks.